Natsu ni Mune Kyun!
by Miyanokouji Kazumi
Summary: Here we go!The sequel to my earlier work so read that 1 1st. Finally it's the summer holidays and Kanako decides to return home. Can she enjoy a peaceful holiday without Mariya around? Read to find out.


_**NATSU NI MUNE KYUN!**_

Summer holidays was finally here…..

Kanako went home to her hometown.

"Ah, at last." Kanako step out of the bus which just arrived at the bus station. "It's good to be back home. Dear mother up in heaven, bless me to have a nice and wonderful day today back home." she carried her bag and walked back home to her house.

"Father will be glad to see me back." she walked on until it was getting late. It was her usual style; she loved walking up and down in her neighborhood

It was getting late, but Kanako finally reached her house. She looked up at the second floor; her room.

"It's good to be home again." she thought in joy and went up to the door and opened it.

"Tadaima."

"Oh, okaeri." Kanako's father greeted her from the kitchen. "So you're finally having your holidays already?"

"Yeah. Father, are you preparing dinner?"

"It will be ready in moment. Take your time and bathe first."

"Oh." she went upstairs and into her room. She entered her room and threw her bag near her table. She went to her bed, wanting to lay on it. But then she thought of something……

"Oh, that's right." she rushed back down the living room and went to a corner. Her mother's altar at that corner.

"Dear mother up in heaven." she hit the bell and offered her prayer. "Tadaima, okasan. Once again, please give me a nice unforgettable holiday this term." she looked at her mother's portrait.

"Kanako! Are you bathing?"

"Oh, yes! Right away!" she rushed to the bathroom.

********************************************************************************

Three days later……..

Kanako was alone at home. Her father had gone out to work. She was all alone and didn't know what to do for that time being.

"Arrgh, it's boring." she groaned to her self as she laid in bed, feeling bored.

"Maybe it is a moment to forget." she thought. "I was hoping for something special this time, yet nothing happened so far." she sighed.

"Ding dong!" the doorbell rang.

"Who would it be?" Kanako thought. "There wouldn't be anyone who would be so free to come and visit me during summer." she slowly got up and set up on her bed. "Who is it!?" she exclaimed.

"…………………."

"………"

No answer.

"Better take a look." she hurried down the stairs towards the door.

"Coming!" she got onto her slippers and went for the door.

"Sorry to keep you waiting….." as she opened the door, she saw it! The person who was waiting for her outside. It was someone too familiar with her already; someone she hoped she wouldn't need to see during the summer holidays. That person was dressed up in a very lovely outfit, something that a matured girl wou;d have worn during the summer period, yeah, the latest summer fashion dress.

"Yo! How are ya doing?" that person greeted her with a sly smile. The long golden hair portrayed that person's nobility and high profile. There was a maid standing next to that person.

"What….. What are… you doing here?" Kanako was too shocked to speak out. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Arrgh!" she tried rubbing her eyes, hoping that it was a dream, or a hallucination. But no matter what she did, that person was still standing right in front of her house, at the opened door with the maid.

"What's the matter? Is it so surprising to find me here? Mariya Shidou spoke again. Matsurika remained silent for that moment.

"How?! How did you find my house here?" finally Kanako had the nerve to explode again.

"It wasn't that hard. After all, I'm already in the student council. I just had to search for your profile card and there, your address as well." he pushed his hair behind.

"Traveling from there to here is not an obstacle." said Matsurika.

"But why are you here? It's the holiday now. Aren't you supposed to be back at your home? And I thought you're living near the academy?"

"Of course!" and then he stared at her. "Didn't I told you before? I won't let my eyes off you as long as you know my secret. And that means I'll be watching you, even during the holidays. Anyway, I already told my parents that I'll be staying at my friend's house. So please treat me well." he said in his girlish tone as he made a very sexy girlish pose at her, with his tiny micro skirt the main attraction to her.

"Arrr…… haikk." Kanako was too amazed with Mariya's pose again, that she totally forgot about his purpose of visit. Her nose bled again.

"Then, we should get things unpacked right now. Let's go, Matsurika." he walked straight in.

"Got it." Matsurika followed from behind carrying their bags.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Kanako snapped out of her trance. "I don't remember saying that you can stay here during the holidays!" she exclaimed with her hands up.

"Your room's should be upstairs right? We can go there ourselves. Matsurika!"

"Yes."

The two of them walked up the stairs without caring about her. Kanako fell to her knees, as the wind blew past her; the wind of defeat.

"Dear mother up in heaven, this is going to be the worst unforgettable summer holiday ever…." she thought with a very confused face, tears flowed down her cheek non-stop. Kanako's summer adventure had just begun.


End file.
